Love Gone Wrong!
by AkuRoku-MyOTP 813
Summary: Two enemies/kids named Zero and Yuuki fight and bicker. Can they ever get along? Well love doctor Kaien cross atempts to help them to fall in love. Unfortunately things dont go to plan, but that doesnt mean there still not forced to be married!
1. I hate Zero Kiryuu!

**Ok I have to admit the trailer was absolute crap! Seriously what the hell was I thinking? T_T just ignore the trailer… Ok in this story there's no incest so sorry Kaname incest fans but Yuuki's not his sister. The Italics mean Yuuki's thoughts ok :P. Oh and this is like a cute kid like version of vampire knight! Enjoy! ;3**

**Disclaimer.**

**Me: Zero say it.**

**Zero: No**

**Me: Say it!**

**Zero: No**

**Me: *chuckles* Well maybe I'll just write a Kaname and zero yaoi!**

**Zero: Anything but that! *gets on his knees and begs but calms down. Rose does not anything nutta, zilch, zero. Not even in her dreams or in her bedroom!**

**Me: Nonsense im not that obsessed *has shifty eyes and hides her massive fan made 'I Love Zero poster'.**

**On with the story…. **

**Chapter 1 **

I hate Zero Kiryuu!

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my Alarm clock RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG! I groggily sat up and hit the snooze button. I checked the time one sentence came to mind…_ Crap! I'm late on the first day of school!_ Ugh I moaned mentally in the mirror, but then gasped after I saw my reflection._ Great, now im late and have insane hair!_ Ok Yuuki don't panic. I desperately tried to get the knots out of my hair and fit a purple headband into my brown hair. I took one last look in the mirror._ That will have to do! _I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs as fast as lightening. _Please don't be late, please don't be late!_ My mother Juri came out to inspect what all the fuss was about "Now dear you look perfectly fine!"_ Of course she would say that, she's my mom._ "But mum!" "No buts now you race to the school bus, and don't forget to be back by 4pm sharp young lady!" "Yes mum I know, hurry! She quickly kissed me on my cheek and grabbed a box of tissues. "You look so grown up my little Yuuki now 12 years old!" I squirmed out of her bear hugs and made a run for it.

I quickly ran to the bus, but stopped when someone bumped into me. I landed head first into the pavement._ Ahhhh now I know what pain feels like!_ "Watch where you're going you could've killed me!" A boy said with pale amethyst._ Wow what beautiful eyes. _The boy waved a hand in front of my face but I still did not respond. "Are you going to stare at me all day, I don't have time for this!" He said as he ran of to catch the bus. "Wait, you forgot your bag you dropped it! I called to him running after the bus. Panting heavily I gave up and rang my dad at work. "Hello you have reached Haruka Kuran's office, how may I help you?" I took a deep breath. "I'!"

Kagome laughed. "Haha slow down I thought I was talking to some sort of hyper monkey for a second!" I giggled Kagome (dad's secretary) was so funny. "I'm late for school. I just ran into a boy, and he accidentally knocked me over. I have his bag and on top of that I lost my bus ticket!" Kagome sighed at the other end. "Well I guess I'll have to ring up your dad, hang on sweetie!" I waited for a few moments and then this massive electric guitar solo ring tone could be heard in my ears. The singer started to scream words of gibberish and finally my dad came to answer the phone. "Dad!" I screamed at him clearly mad. "Try not to blow my ears off next time!" He chuckled. "Awe Yuuki you don't know good music when you hear it"_ You call that music!_ "I don't care about you're disturbing music I just care about getting to school!" "It's not disturbing and yes I can take you to school wait outside my office ok?" And then he hanged up._ He hanged up on me. Argh. I can't stand this family!_ I walked to my dad's office. I rang the doorbell clearly annoyed. I sited down and waited and waited …and waited…AND WAITED…and can you guess what happened, yep you guessed right I waited even more! Fume was blowing out of my ears, I started to bang his door furiously. "Dad im counting to 10 you better be out by then if you don't want your but to be kicked!" "1…2…3...4" _Ouch!_ My nose ugh…second time being knocked out, gee I'm having a magnificent day! "Oooh sorry about that, didn't see you there" He held his hand behind his back looking at me as if anxiously waiting if I was a volcano about to explode. I sweat dropped so this is where I got my stupidity from!

"C'mon I got my car in the garage lets go!" I mumbled something under my breath then pulled opened the door to the red jeep. Trees went past me and all I could hope for was that something good would happen. While I was thinking I unnoticed that we stopped. "Yuuki, stop day dreaming, we're here!" _Finally…._

Dad opened the car door for me and smiled "Have a fun day" _That's unlikely…._

I hopped out of the jeep.

My mouth kept being open for at least another 5 minutes. "Are you going to just stand there with your mouth wide open ready for fly's to come in?- Ooof! He received a nice punch from me, lucky dad taught me self defense. I smirked, this guy not so tough. "You little…" Then suddenly a student with Red hair and red eyes came out of no where and started screaming out loud for everyone to hear "LOOKS LIKE THE NELYWEDS ARE FIGHTING!" He blushed followed after me. "We are not newlyweds!" We screamed at the red eyed boy. "Daisuke!" (A.N should've mentioned this before but from time to time other people from my fave anime come into the story :-P) Ichigo (A.N no not the one from Tokyo mew mew) are principal came storming downstairs after hearing are argument. "Yuuki-Chan and Zero-kun, what do you think you're doing?" "We were- "That's enough you're both suspended from school until further notice for violence" "But- We pleaded with cute little faces. "Sorry but this is a prep school, so please no violence, I wouldn't want to ruin both of your squeaky clean records"_ Is this school or hell or what?_

I walked away, glaring at Zero's form I was pretty sure of one thing…I hate Zero Kiryuu.

**Ok did you like it? I hope you did. Haha classic a love-hate relationship. I can't have my perfect couple not fighting can I? Oh and sorry about the trailer I'm re-writing this story yippee! It turns out as I was writing it I want it to be a romance/humor story **

**Skittles on top of cookies rewards go to all my reviewers! So get reviewing!**

**The more reviews I get the more I want to write ^^.**

**Well see ya next chapter!**

**And guess what in this story.... (DRUMROLL) Zero is.....Kanames cousin :D bahaha sorry zero!**

**So his name is Kaname Kiryuu ok not kuran cause its not incest.**

**Look out for the next chapter with Kaname in it :P**


	2. This is fun NOT!

**Chapter 2: This is fun…****NOT….**

**A.N Hey everyone :D just got a copy of new moon! And just wrote this chapter for you guys! Since everyone loved my story I will continue writing it ^^ I got a great plot and it might take 10 chapters (in my dreams…) Haha I highly doubt that soon holidays will be over and I'll have to go back to high school ****. Plus I've become extremely obsessed with reading manga over 21 different series now! :D.**

**Somehow I managed to get this out and don't worry next chapter will have Kaien in it! Enough with my babbling and now to Zero with the disclaimer.**

**Me: Cough….**

**Zero: …..**

**Me: I thought you would've known by now.**

**Zero: FINE! I'll do it. On one condition Kaname has to be gay in your story.**

**Me: He might be who knows...o_O**

**Zero: Rose-chan does not own Vampire knight. If she did she would make Kaname gay. **

**Me: Who said I needed to own vampire knight to turn Kaname gay?**

…**Muhaha **

RING RING RING "Mum can you go get that" I sighed collapsing on my bed. All I head was yes's and laughing. Suddenly I heard my mom calling me. "Yuuki get here now this is very important!" I grudgingly got up from my bed and walked outside from my room only to see my mother laughing and dancing like she just drank red wine. "Yuuki come, let me tell you the wonderful news!"_ This can't be good. _"Um what's so wonderful?" I looked up at her to see her eyes with stars in them. I saw pizza lying on the sofa untouched. "Oh goodie!" I smiled happily, racing over to the couch to have a slice. "Yuuki it's not that" She said still looking at me in a dreamy way. "Them whrat izt it?" I asked my mouthful of hot pizza. "You're getting married" _Oh god no! _ I immediately spat the pizza out. The pizza went flying in the air and lucky me it landed in my dads face! "Who the hell am I getting married to? that's not even the point! The question is why am I getting married? I'm too young" I gasped how could they? My mind thought of the possible conclusions to why I'm getting married.

_Maybe they want to get rid of me?_ :o (A.N. Yuuki's face) _That can't be true! _ I was just about to cry when my mother put a hand on my shoulder. "Yuuki" You should be happy you're getting married to one of the richest boys in Japan!" I wiped my tears. "You mean I'll get to marry Kaname-Kun?" Kaname was a singer in the famous band Tokyopop (A.N Wtf im using a brand of manga for a band I have gone crazy _) I have dozens of posters of him. Just thinking about him now makes me sigh with content. My mother laughed "No I'm afraid not, he's already engaged too Ruka Souren. "Ruka…the girl from ribbon magazine?" Ruka was an incredibly popular model who had a figure of a goddess. Personally I think all that modeling crap went to her head. I sniggered. Poor Kaname. "Yuuki you're not marrying Kaname….you're marrying Zero his brother. I stopped laughing and started screaming like a mad man. "Not to him noooooo!" I quickly ran outside into the garden and she followed. She closed the screen door so we could talk in privacy. "Yuuki get down from there!" I had climbed up onto the roof ready to commit suicide. " I'll do it!" I gently put one foot in the air over the edge. "Yuuki stop!" I ignored her and got ready to jump of the roof. "Yuuki will you get down if I can get Kaname to talk to you?" I quickly put my foot back, but my balance did not stay stable for long. "Um…mom how the hell do I get down from here?" Mom looked me with her face pale. "Um that's the thing you see I…don't really know? I smacked my own face. _So much for getting to talk to Kaname!_

A few hours later…..

I fell asleep on the roof exhausted from yelling at my mum. My stomach rumbled. I had not eaten for hours and was starving. I heard a sound_ skid_. Bicycle sounds? _Oh great it's Zero! _I thought sarcastically. _What has he come to do video this and put it on You Tube_. You could already hear him laughing. I felt like kicking his but and saying "Laugh at this jerk!"

He grinned at me with his eyes showing no emotion except jerkiness. Wait is that a word? I didn't care all I cared was bashing up this hobo. "Trying to get a good view of the stars eh?" He said still grinning at me. I woke up then rubbed my eyes to clear my view. "No as a matter of fact I just like roofs!" He chuckled. "Or you just won't admit you're stuck?" That's it as soon as I get of this roof he is on my death list.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-uh"

"Whatever, im stuck just get me down from here"_ So I can strangle you!_ "Fine, but have you ever heard of the word ladder?  How could I be so naïve, the ladder _duh_!

"Why am I helping an idiot? Zero asked me with a glare. "Hey I am not an idiot!"

_What a but hole, would he give me a break. I know I'm not the brightest globe in the world. _"You are an idiot if you love my brother!"

"…"

"…Are you spying on me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No I just overheard…"

"…"

"You…you JERK!" And that was the last straw I literately high kicked off the roof. My foot landed on his face. "Ha haha VICRORY IS MINE!

Zeros POV

Why is her foot in my face? Who knows where that's been! *shudder*

"Suck eggs!" Yuuki said with a giant grin on her face. "Yuuki dinners ready!" I heard her mother call. Oh great what is she going to say when she sees this.

Yuuki's POV

"Yuuki dear, its nice to see that your bonding with you're future husband!"

"He is not my husband, never have and NEVER EVER EVER EVER WILL BE!

**A.N Ok I have decided….I will make Kaname gay! :D I just had to didn't I?**

**Anyways stick out for the next chapter….What a queerdo! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I read each and every one of them, though I am busy I will TRY to answer them all! **


	3. What a queerdo!

**Disclaimer: For this disclaimer I will have Shiki and Zero read it out.**

**Shiki: Uh why are we tied up?**

**Zero: Why the hell would I know?**

**Me: You're here because you have to read the disclaimer …..but you have to sing sexy back to us Zero fan girls! Oh and Shiki…ones :D**

**Shiki: '…'**

**Zero: Fine I'll do the disclaimer but I won't sing sexy back**

**Me: Okay :) but you'll have to get you're clothes back first!**

**Zero and Shiki just realize they're naked now and the fan girls are about to attack. **

**Zero and Shiki: Were doomed…. **

**Zero and Shiki: Rosetta does not own single ladies or the disturbing song I'm too sexy for my shirt.**

**Chapter 3 : What a queerdo!**

"Aido have you heard my latest song?" Kaname threw the CD at Aido.

"What song is that Kaname-sama?" Kaname smirked. "Sexy back"

At Yuuki's House

"Zero will be moving in with you!" Yuuki didn't know how to react. Zero's face turned pale too even paler than his natural moon color tone of his smooth skin. I grimaced.

"Well he's not sleeping in my room" I shuddered at that disturbing image in my head.

He might like it after all he is a pervert. "No problem I'll sleep on the other end of the bed" Zero did his typical jerkiness grin again. "Over my dead body, you're sleeping on the floor" I heard his moan of defeat. "Baka"

I plugged my karaoke boom box into the TV and switched the channel. "Ready for the magnificent Yuuki!" "I'm ready to go to sleep" Zero said clearly annoyed. After all it was 4:30am. I threw a pillow at his face and it just missed by an inch. I pouted "Don't be such a meanie" "And what song will the magnificent Yuuki sing?" I smiled "Sexy back" "Oh great, you'd be even lucky to sing with the wiggles" I poked my tongue at him. I waited for the while and the lyrics started to come up.

I started to sing with my best voice but Zero just continued to glare at me as if I was stealing his sleep.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies!_

I raised my hands up and waved them in the air. While Zero looked sleepier by the minute.

_Now put your hands up!_

_Up in the club (club, just broke up)_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip (dip) and now you wanna trip (trip)_

_Cause another brother noticed me-_

"I don't need to hear any more, I know how that song goes. My sister Maria sings that so much it makes me gag" "But the way I sing it is awesome!" Zero looked up at me with a bored expression in his eyes. "Why don't we test that theory? I'll sing a song myself" Before I could object he put another CD in the Karaoke machine. I squealed with delight. "This is the one with Kaname-kun!" "Oh so you like this song, eh? Well I'll sing it just for you!"

_Zero's POV_

I started to sing. _This should shut her up_. Unfortunately for me I was the one that got silenced. With a pillow in my face. "PILLOW FIGHT I heard Yuuki scream in my ear. "Something wrong with my singing?" She nodded in agreement. "Yup you sound like an old lady singing!" She laughed at me and then continued to listen to my brothers stupid lyrics. "Honestly I don't know what you see in him" It was true my brother was vain cruel and did I forget to mention a bit gay….? She turned towards me confusion in her eyes. Then she had a bright smile on her face "Kaname kun is so kawaii while you're just an old dishrag!" I raised my eyebrows at her _dishrag?_ I sweat dropped. _Maybe there the perfect couple after all_. I sighed in disappointment. I glanced up at her. "Want me too prove how gay he is?" I said with determination in my voice. "Sure" Yuuki said after taking a sip of her milkshake. I slid a video into the TV. I was dreading this there was nothing gayer than Kaname's singing. I switched the lights off than sat with Yuuki on the bed. I saw Yuuki with her big chocolate eyes open ready for Kaname. The look of it made me want to hurl. I restrained myself though because if I did Yuuki would probably kick me out on the street. I looked at the quilt cover. "Humph" On it was a massive picture of Kaname. _Could she get any more obsessed! _ The lyrics started and I already was begging for mercy…

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy f__or my shirt so sexy it hurts! _

I rolled my eyes. I was preparing for Yuuki's screaming when he ripped his shirt off. But she did slightly say eww when she saw Kaname kiss Aido Hanabusa. I couldn't bear it any longer I switched off the TV. "C'mon we did to get some sleep" I said looking at her sleepy eyes. "I'm not tired I'm not tired at all" She yawned then blinked twice then less in a second she was fast asleep. I tucked her in then looked at her frail body. Careful not to wake her, I kissed her on the cheek. "Night Yuuki" I turned off all the appliances than slept near her bed on the floor.

I woke up to a foot in my mouth and then a sudden girlish scream. "Oh Zero you bad boy sleeping on the floor like that, don't you know you're supposed to comfort your future wife!" He said while crying dramatically. "Who the hell are you?" I said. "Oh I'm Kaien cross you're love doctor" God help me. I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded then everything went black. I felt lips on mine trying to give CPR. I moaned. Suddenly I heard a spit and a rather loud cough. I sat up then tried to clear out my head. "Zero don't do that, don't kiss me!" he said with a glum look on his face. I flinched. I kissed him oh god no! I thought that was Yuuki. My usual white face turned into a hint of red. "Now look who's gay!" Yuuki said with a grin on her face. _This is going to be a long weekend…._

**Well do you love it or what? Kaname's gay OMG. **

**Preview of next chapter.**

**What will happen when Yuuki meets Kaname and Zero get's jealous…?**

**Little does Yuuki realize that Zero is slowly falling in love with her.**

**Thank you for all your inspirational reviews ^^.**


End file.
